deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Locate Alvarez Araujo
M1 - '''Locate Alvarez Araujo '''is a mission in ''Deus Ex: The Fall. ''It is the first mission to take place in Panama city. Primary ObjectivesCategory:Deus Ex: The Fall main missions Locate Alvarez Araujo You start out in the subway section of the city. Head to the underground clinic located in the northeast corner of the slums. Once in the clinic, go to Alvarez Araujo and talk to him. Acquire Limb Card Araujo will direct you to the LIMB clinic to obtain a supply of Neuropozyne and you will need a LIMB card for that. Araujo will offer you one but you will have to either buy it from him for 500 credits or "win" your conversation with him. Strategies Similar to ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution, ''conversations in this game have options which will raise or lower the persuasion level of the NPC you are talking to. The objective is to raise their persuasion level high enough that you get a reward or advance in the game. In Araujo's case, you can get a LIMB card for free if you "talk right" with him. Note that while using pheromones will make the task easier, they will not guarantee a sureshot victory. Furthermore, the psychological profile provided by the CASIE augmentation is handy in selecting persuasive options. Outlined below are the options featured in Araujo's conversation and their effectiveness: *When asked what Saxon wants, the player can opt for a direct, honest or sly approach. The first two options are the best (a direct approach being ideal) while the last one will fail the conversation. *The player can respond to Araujo by talking of the Neuropozyne shortage or an alternative to Neuropozyne. The latter no-nonsense option is slightly more persuasive. * The player can demand Riezene from Araujo or request more info on the drug. Demanding will lower the doctor's persuasion level and bypass the next conversation part. *The player can choose to request Riezene or reject it. The latter option is undesirable since Saxon will insult the doctor. *The player can safely take or reject Riezene without affecting the conversation. *Araujo will now offer the card but you must first answer his question: "A man is cast adrift, with no family bonds, no old friends and no morals to guide his actions. What do you call him?" The player can choose between 'lonely', 'lost', 'free' and 'not sure'. The 'free' answer is the correct one. Alternatively the player can use pheromones to boost his chances. Note that Araujo will not give the card for free if his persuasion level is not high enough. Notes *If you acquire the LIMB card for free, you unlock the Bargain Hunter achievement. *As an alternative to Neuropozyne, you can take a shot of Riezene from Araujo to reduce the withdrawal symptoms. Note that you will still need a LIMB card to progress in the game. *Taking Riezene has benefits--not only does it grant you an extra energy cell but also increases the number of rechargeable energy cells by 1. However this effect is only temporary and subsides once you leave Araujo's clinic.